legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mad Moiselle
In construction Mad Moiselle is a more common code name for Amelia Apricot who is born Amelia Avenger Armando, is a supporting antagonist turned anti-hero in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, being the daughter of the late Alfred Armando and Anastasia Armando, and the sister of the late Alexandar Apricot. She serves as the a major in Gregory Grape Arc. She is the third strongest member in the Star Spangled Secrecy, and she is a good friend with Carlos Coconut, Selina Strawberry and Lavenna Lavender. Amelia was one of the most tragic member of the Order of Flourish. Her family was disgraced when they were falsely convicted with manipulating the infamous Chemical Weapon Attack in New York that killed many people, but the case was in fact manipulated by Phyllis Peach with the assistance of Pedro Pineapple and Orlando Orange. Later, Phyllis made Pedro to bribe a bailiff and poisoned Alexandar in the cell. Alexandar and Amelia's father, Alfred "Apricot" Armando, was the former patriarch of the Armando Family of Sleepy Hollow and once held the Minister of Apricot in the Order of Flourish. Due to his son being framed and convicted, he turned to ask rookie attorney Dragonia Dragonfruit for help three years later, but Dragonia was murdered by Phyllis when he nearly brought the truth to light, while Gregory Grape was pinned on. After being revoked from his duties and was driven out from the Order, mostly because his reputation fell into ruins for his son being the one responsible for a terrible bombing (according to the outcome of the trial following the death of Dragonia, who was supposed to clear the name of Alexandar). He later committed suicide for being too ashamed to face his wife and daughter, with his duty as the Deputy Mayor revoked. After the Armando Family was condemned and being revoked from their official duties, Amelia's mother, Anastasia, was enraged and vowed to avenge her husband, her son and Dragonia, but she chose the wrong person. Driven insane by her loss, Anastasia blamed everything on Gregory. She attacked Gregory and was accidentally killed by him. After losing her brother, father and mother one by one, Amelia turned insane and blamed the whole thing on Gregory, just like what her mother did. She was adopted by Gregory as his adoptive sister, when he tried to mend the outcome caused by Lady Anastasia's death, but Amelia never really forgave Gregory. She joined the Star Spangled Secrecy and trained herself as an assassin, so that one day she will get her revenge on her family due to Gregory's alleged murder upon Dragonia. However, she later forgave Gregory when she discovered that Phyllis was the one responsible for the death of Dragonia, and they later developed a mutual respect to each other. Horrified for what she had done to make the Feast of Apollo an act to sacrifice the entire world, Amelia joined Team Witness to put an end to Helio and Phyllis' plan. Later, after the final battle, she tried to repent her own sins by assisting Selina to redeem the Order. ''Overview Design and Appearance Name The name "Mad Moiselle" is a pun on French term ''Mademoiselle. The term Mademoiselle is a French familiar title, abbreviated Mlle, traditionally given to an unmarried woman. The equivalent in English is "Miss". However, the courtesy title "Madame" is accorded women where their marital status is unknown. From 1970, the procedures for the use of the title "Mademoiselle" were challenged in France, particularly by feminist groups who wanted it banned. A circular from François Fillon, then Prime Minister, dated 21 February 2012, called for the deletion of the word "Mademoiselle" in all official documents. On 26 December 2012, the Council of State approved the deletion. "Moiselle" means "firefly" in Cajun French. The Lampyridae are a family of insects in the beetle order Coleoptera. They are winged beetles, commonly called fireflies or lightning bugs for their conspicuous use of bio-luminescence during twilight to attract mates or prey. Fireflies produce a "cold light", with no infrared or ultraviolet frequencies. This chemically produced light from the lower abdomen may be yellow, green, or pale red, with wavelengths from 510 to 670 nano-meters. About 2,100 species of fireflies are found in temperate and tropical climates. Many are in marshes or in wet, wooded areas where their larvae have abundant sources of food. Their larvae emit light and often are called "glowworms" in Eurasia and elsewhere. In the Americas, "glow worm" also refers to the related Phengodidae. In New Zealand and Australia the term "glow worm" is in use for the luminescent larvae of the fungus gnat Arachnocampa. In many species of fireflies, both male and female fireflies have the ability to fly, but in some species, the females are flightless. ''Introduction Basic Information Tarot Motif - XVI. Tower The Tower (XVI) (most common modern name) is the 16th trump or Major Arcana card in most Italian-suited Tarot decks. It is used in game playing since the 15th as well as in divination since the mid-19th century. This card follows immediately after The Devil in all Tarots that contain it, and is associated with sudden, disruptive, revelation, and potentially destructive change. Some early, painted decks, such as the Visconti-Sforza tarot, do not contain it, and some Tarot variants used for game playing omit it. Early printed decks that preserve all their cards do feature The Tower. In these decks the card bears a number of different names and designs. In the Minchiate deck, the image usually shown is of two nude or scantily clad people fleeing the open door of what appears to be a burning building. In some Belgian tarots and the 17th century tarot of Jacques Viéville, the card is called La Foudre or La Fouldre, ("The Lightning") and depicts a tree being struck by lightning. In the Tarot of Paris (17th century), the image shown is of the Devil beating his drums, before what appears to be the mouth of Hell; the card still is called La Fouldre. The Tarot of Marseilles merges these two concepts, and depicts a burning tower being struck by lightning or fire from the sky, its top section dislodged and crumbling. Two men are depicted in mid-fall, against a field of multicolored balls. A. E. Waite's version is based on the Marseilles image, with small tongues of fire in the shape of Hebrew yod letters replacing the balls. In this manuscript picture of the Harrowing of Hell, Jesus forces open the fiery tower gate of Hell to free the virtuous dead from Limbo. The enactment of this scene in liturgical drama may be one source of the image of the Tower. A variety of explanations for the images on the card have been attempted. For example, it may be a reference to the biblical story of the Tower of Babel, where God destroys a tower built by mankind to reach Heaven. Alternatively, the Harrowing of Hell was a frequent subject in late medieval liturgical drama, and Hell could be depicted as a great gate knocked asunder by Jesus Christ.needed The Minchiate version of the deck may represent Adam and Eve's expulsion from the Garden of Eden. Logo Data Personal Information Physical Appearance Human Form As Mad Moiselle Mad Moiselle, or Amelia Apricot, is a young woman above average height (like most of other major female members from the Order of Flourish) with long blond hair, pale skins, blond hair and a pair of eerie purple eyes. She wears purple dress and is sometimes seen walking barefoot like some ascetics. She was often smiling, but her smile was described as very eerie, for she was hiding her darkness behind her smile. When they saw Mad Moiselle for the very first time, both Sumireko Hanabusa and Adam Frankenstein had a disturbed feelings and believed she was even darker and stranger than Melvin, the Mute Merchant, who was revealed to be Marshall Mango pretending to be a mute. Sumireko stated that Mad Moiselle didn't pretend to be menacing as she was menacing all along. Before becoming Mad Moiselle, Amelia was said to be very beautiful and cheerful, with her smile being more sweet rather than menacing. However, the loss of her brothers had been changing her personality into a much nastier type. It even influenced her facial moods and made them all seemed scary at certain points. As Wendy Willow Personality Originally, despite her cold appearance, Mad Moiselle, when she was still Amelia Apricot, was a kind-hearted and warm person. She in fact cared for her friends a lot despite being strict to many of them. When her friends hurt themselves, she would be the first one to help them as long as she saw it. However, after the false trial that made her brother in prison and being killed, Amelia was shocked and tried hard to prove her brother's innocence, but she did not succeed for a long time. Only after three years later, she found Dragonia Dragonfruit, a fair and righteous man who could cleanse her brother's name. Nevertheless, the missing of Dragonia had caused the whole situation fell apart. The loss of hope made Amelia and her mother lost their judgement, believing that Gregory was the culprit that killed Dragonia and hid his corpse to somewhere else so that she cannot reach, especially after seeing her once trusted Gregory killing her mother when Orlando Orange was giving his speech in taking over the Niveus Pharmaceuticals for his own gain (but Gregory was in fact drugged by Phyllis, who revealed to be the entire conspiracy's true culprit, La Gloton). After the death of her parents and her family's final fall from grace, Amelia slowly turned insane, but her hope was still yet from losing since she had a promise made from Hestia Hawthorn who promised that she would make everything right. However, as if it was a curse for her, someone murdered Hestia in sheer cold blood, and thus crushing the final hope of Amelia and turned her into a revenge-driven killer named Mad Moiselle. She could have turned into a Zodiac Demon due to the despair, but she still not giving up clearing her brother's name, making her still away from being hopeless. After adopting her new name, Amelia/Mad Moiselle joined the Star Spangled Society in order to get closer to Gregory, since he was the ringleader of this spy group. She became blinded and paranoid by revenge and only think about herself, considering even the Witnesses (who had no grudge against her) would be a future threat. She spoke in a more arrogant and sadistic tone, in contrast to her former sweet and innocent behavior. She hardly believed in anyone, and she even considered Ichabod Crane to be the one who tried to stop her revenge. Selina Strawberry laments that it was all caused by Amelia's broken heart, and as someone who lost the people she loved, Selina could understand what Mad Moiselle was feeling. As a spy and assassin, Mad Moiselle was also intelligent and stoic in the process of turning into darkness. She had disguised herself and went into her role perfectly without being noticed or doubt by anyone beside her. It benefited her mission of assassination, but that did not stop the fact that she had Gregory himself as her solo target. Later, after the defeat of Gregory and his subsequent alliance with the Witnesses, Mad Moiselle had more grudge against Ichabod, considering him as a man who protected a traitor, making the Star Spangled Secrecy exposed and herself being chased by police. Therefore, during Lord Helio's plan of starting another Feast of Apollo, Mad Moiselle assisted Selina to start the Dawn's Early Light. Mad Moiselle is also shown to be a cunning femme fatale with a dark streak, as she intentionally flirted with Pedro Pineapple, whom she was utterly disgusted but then feigned her affections to him so that she would enact her vengeance. She firmly believed that Pedro was a collaborator of Gregory in the latter's conquest towards the Stone of Wisdom as well as the death of her brother and mother, as much as Orlando Orange. She had even more disgust added upon her overall attitude towards Pedro as soon as she heard about what Pedro did in the New York Bio-weapon Incident, which her brother was pinned on. This had become very personal. In ''Pedro Pineapple Arc, Orlando Orange Arc and Gregory Grape Arc, Mad Moiselle was the impetus to bring Pedro, Orlando and Gregory to their downfall, before she took over the Star Spangled Secrecy once Gregory was put into jail and Carlos Coconut was promoted to become a part of the Star Spangled Society. Throughout those three said arcs, Mad Moiselle had been in a role that is both supporting and antagonistic to the Witnesses, as she didn't believe in Ichabod Crane and regarded him as a threat to Lord Helio's plans (which she wasn't aware of its consequences at the time), but she secretly helped Ichabod in order to make Helio's plan run smoothly. Like Phyllis, Mad Moiselle also knew that Helio is the White Wizard and the Wiseman in the same, but she believed that Helio was trying to ruin Crow Faux's plan from inside. She also served as the Mouth of Light Lord when she was knowingly possessed by Helio's Essence, temporarily during Helio played the role as the Wiseman and was absent in front of his disciples, so that Selina would deal with her business with no distraction. Therefore, the true identity of the Wiseman as well as his relations with the Stone of Wisdom was hidden away from the predominant members of the Order. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case on Phyllis, since she already knew about the Wiseman and the White Wizard are just personas of Helio all along due to her service under Moloch. It was revealed that Mad Moiselle was also the one who spied on Pedro under Helio's orders, leaking the information of his clow pretense to the Ringmistress of Merry Melody, who was revealed to be Helene Hawthorn (a fact unknown by Mad Moiselle as she rarely saw Helene). Therefore, Mad Moiselle took the credit for bringing Pedro's kidnapping plan exposed to the light, eventually made him being disgraced. She was also loyal to Helio and Selina, believing their ways are correct to erase all the selfishness and despair on the town of Sleepy Hollow, and she dearly hoped Hestia would return. Therefore, she once supported the Feast of Apollo fanatically, full stop. Her side of Mad Moiselle could also be considered as a split personality formed due to her loss of family and her hatred towards Gregory, believing he was the catalyst of her family tragedy for not stopping Alexandar from exposing Croatoan Project (which could have prevent him from being framed by Pedro), allowing Dragonia Dragonfruit to be killed, as well as murdering her mother, Lady Anastasia Apricot. People believed that the once cheerful and naive Amelia Apricot was dead. However, Mad Moiselle immediately felt appalled to the revealing that Phyllis Peach was once a serial killer before and even after her join into the Order. She later found out from Zoe Corinth (who was an reincarnation of Hestia and regained her memory after merged with the Stone of Wisdom) that Phyllis was the person who murdered Dragonia, while Gregory himself was framed. Gregory also confessed that he killed Mad Moiselle's mother by Phyllis' own manipulation and wanted her punishment all along. All of those revealing made Mad Moiselle shocked that all those time, she was chasing the wrong target who should not be responsible for her family tragedy. The revelation soon drove Mad Moiselle back into her original personality as soon as she realized the mistake in her revenge, but what really made her to be one side with the Witnesses was the revealing of Zodiac Demons' nature and the true identity of the host of Proxima, which was revealed to be Silva Strawberry, Selina's missing elder sister. Mad Moiselle was so shocked to find that Lord Helio would sacrifice the entire world only in purpose of bringing Hestia back (which Zoe/Hestia seemed utterly reluctant to do so). She then started to question herself whether the Order had gone into its wrong way, before making her final decision to work with Ichabod, even persuading Gregory to do so. After that, she decided to fight against Helio and later Phyllis, and eventually avenged her family by helping Ichabod to kill Phyllis. After the demise of Phyllis and the confession of Gregory, the Order of Flourish has started a new era under its new leader. Mad Moiselle tended to become a lot more opened and warm-hearted, returned back to her original personality slowly. No longer calling herself Mad Moiselle, she was addressed as Amelia, and she returned back to her original cheerful personality with her past enemies all disappeared. She also forgave Gregory and became his ally as well. She also shows her more helpful side to Team Witness during her fight against Michael Langdon and his Sorensen-Rome puppets, including the likes of Rodrigo Borgia and Cesare Borgia. In spite of this, some parts of her dark streaks still remains, just like Carl Robinson, although they started to fade slowly due to being accepted into a new and improved Order of Flourish led by a redeemed Selina Strawberry and her new friends, who made the Order a better place to live, without any Black and White Insanity anymore. ''History Cameo Synopsis Major Battles Works Anti-Villain Proposal 'Mad Moiselle', also known as Amelia Apricot, is one of the most tragic figure filled with hatred out of loss. Once a kind-hearted girl, Mad Moiselle turned into a horrible assassin once she lost her family and a good friend of hers because of a rigged trial three years ago as well as its fatal consequences, but due to being blinded by revenge and manipulated by the real conspirator behind (who is also the ringleader of traitors), Mad Moiselle blamed everything on the wrong person who was not really involved in the case. She was also worried about the Team Witness who would one day posed a threat towards Lord Helio, and she was pleased when she found out that Selina Strawberry began to distrust the Witnesses. Even with her antagonistic behavior, Mad Moiselle was a caring person towards her own partners and take care of them a lot, being angry and resentful to the Team Witness for beating Carlos Coconut and opened the Gate of Glamour which endangered the existence of the Order. Being a deranged and horrid assassin, Mad Moiselle is absolutely mad and bloodthirsty. She acted like a highly functioning sociopath and would focus on assassination in spite of her skills of fighting face to face. Mad Moiselle was also a sadistic person as she relished any of her victim to die undignified so that she would enforce her own view of justice itself. Even with her Knight Templar demeanor shared by almost all of her colleagues in the Order of Flourish, Mad Moiselle was worried about the situation that the Order was in, believing that bringing back Hestia with a new Feast of Apollo would be the first but most important step to make the Order return back to its normal state and embrace a brighter and more glorious future. However, it was a disillusion sad enough for Mad Moiselle when she found out that Lord Helio was actually Wiseman and the Feast was the cause of the Zodiac Demon rising in Sleepy Hollow, sacrificing many innocent people in order to bring Hestia back to life. What made her more terrified was that Lord Helio was aware of the consequences, but claiming that it would be a risk he would take as long as he had Selina's Dawn's Early Light to exterminate the infected citizens, not curing them. That was when, how and why Mad Moiselle turned against Helio, since she started to believe what he had done, despite out of sympathetic reasons, would end up all for nothing but bringing Moloch's full victory closer to all of them. What was more terrifying for her, all of those Mad Moiselle's instigation of revenge against Gregory proved to be all for nothing at all, since he was not the mastermind she was looking for all along... Fortunately, she knew how to fix all of this.'' ''Abilities & Skills Goals - Villain In General *Kill Christine Van Bilj'' *''Kill Crow Faux'' *''Kill Gregory Grape for his murder on her mother and (allegedly) Dragonia'' *''Defeat Moloch and his minions'' *''Destroy Michael Langdon'' *''Kill Lady Van Tassel'' *''Destroy the Team Witness to prevent them from becoming bigger threats'' ''Horsemen Saga Harvest Saga Gregory Grape Arc *Gain the Bell of Awakening to bring back the witches in order to fight against Moloch and the United Kingdom of America'' *''Use the Bell of Awakening to help Katrina Crane, Jeremy Crane and Cordelia Foxx to rebuild the lost Sisterhood of Radiant Heart'' *''Seek out the true identity of Charlotte Raisin'' *''Destroy Christine Van Bilj and stop her from bringing back the dark witches'' *''Destroy the Bell of Awakening as an act out of necessarily evil'' ''Selina Strawberry Arc *Assist Selina Strawberry to activate the Dawn's Early Light'' *''Seek vengeance against Ichabod Crane for the dissolve of Star Spangled Secrecy and the injury of Carlos Coconut'' ''Goals - Hero In General * 'Kill Christine Van Bilj' *Kill Crow Faux'' *''Defeat Moloch and his minions'' *''Destroy Michael Langdon'' *''Help the Team Witness to stop the Feast of Apollo '' *''Protect the Stone of Wisdom'' *''Kill Phyllis Peach'' *''Kill Dark Arzonia'' ''Harvest Saga Light Lord Arc *Get rid of Dark Arzonia's possession'' *''Stop Lord Helio from recreating the Feast of Apollo'' *''Rescue Ichabod and the Rookie Mages'' *''Bring down the second Feast of Apollo'' *''Make Selina to regain her original heroic personality'' ''Phyllis Peach Arc *Kill Merged Phyllis Peach to avenge her parents, Gregory (whom she could feel sorry with), Dragonia, Hestia and Lord Helio'' *''Help Ichabod to retrieve the Stone of Wisdom'' *''Make the soul of Hestia to rest in peace'' ''Power Level Quotes *"The death in my family is a tragedy. The death of Dragonia Dragonfruit is a curse. The death of Hestia Hawthorn is a last straw that crush our minds. In this time of urgency, the Order of Flourish shall move away from secret and go into the light so that we can grow stronger."'' *''"Dragonia and my father are dead, and Hestia died mysteriously as well. Now, the murderer of my father and Dragonia, also known as this self-loathing, self-seeking... "Grape Gatsby", skips about the Gate of Glamour, eating our food and breathing our air."'' ''Quotes about Mad Moiselle *"The vintage blond hair of this lady was not glowing. Instead, it looked like as if it was full of nothing but old school features. The woman seemed don't match the style of 21st century. As she laid the eyes on this so-called Mad Moiselle's umbrella, Sumireko thought she was from 18th century's London, just like Ichabod Crane himself... if Ichabod isn't such menacing." - The detailed description of Sumireko Hanabusa's impression of Mad Moiselle'' *''"She's strange... She's stranger than Melvin, that Mute Merchant. At least, Melvin showed us that he was pretending, but this woman... It seemed that her menace was never pretended." - Sumireko's thoughts on Mad Moiselle'' ''Gallery Yakumo.Yukari.full.2115954.jpg Yakumo.Yukari.full.2515807.jpg 69225548_p0_master1200.jpg 644022_p0_master1200.jpg Trivia *Mad Moiselle came from "Mademoiselle", the French word for "Miss" to address unmarried women. *In spite of not being related to the Seven Deadly Sins, Mad Moiselle does relate herself to a negative emotion which is ''hate. She once hated Gregory for "murdering" her mother and trying to use his own sadistic way to start the Feast of Apollo, against Lord Helio's will (or so did she thought). She also hated Pedro Pineapple for causing the death of her brother, as well as the terrorist group of Tarrytown Children for conspiring against the entire town and causing chaos everywhere. **Nevertheless, this kind of hatred was turned onto Phyllis when Gregory was proved to be manipulated and misunderstood, and later Mad Moiselle assisted Ichabod to kill Phyllis. *Throughout the storyline, Mad Moiselle is the second member of Star Spangled Secrecy to reveal her true idenity in her debut, after Gregory Grape, who didn't actually take a secret identity for himself. ''Inspirations Real-Life Inspirations Mikhail Kutuzov Prince Mikhail Illarionovich Golenishchev-Kutuzov (Russian: князь Михаи́л Илларио́нович Голени́щев-Куту́зов; 16 September 5 September 1745 – 28 April 16 April 1813) was a Field Marshal of the Russian Empire. He served as one of the finest military officers and diplomats of Russia under the reign of three Romanov Tsars: Catherine II, Paul I and Alexander I. His military career was closely associated with the rising period of Russia from the end of the 18th century to the beginning of the 19th century. Kutuzov is considered to have been one of the best Russian generals. He was born in Saint Petersburg in 1745 to a family of Novgorod nobility. His father was a Russian general and senator. Kutuzov began military schooling at age 12 and joined the Imperial Russian Army in 1759. Three years later Kutuzov became a company commander in the Astrakhan Infantry Regiment under Alexander Suvorov. He took part in crushing the Polish Bar Confederation rebellion. During the Russo-Turkish War of 1768–1774 he served in the staff of Pyotr Rumyantsev at Moldova for the battles of Larga and Kagul. In July 1774 at Crimea, Kutuzov was severely wounded by a bullet that went through his temple and out near his right eye, which became permanently scarred. He returned to Crimea in 1776 to assist Suvorov and conducted negotiations with the last Crimean khan Girey, convincing him to abdicate and submit to Russia. After Kutuzov became Governor-General of Crimea in 1787, the Russo-Turkish War of 1787–1792 began. He was again severely wounded in 1788 during the Siege of Ochakov when a bullet was shot through both of his temples. Kutuzov came back a year later, taking part in the Battle of Rymnik and Siege of Izmail. Near the end of the war, he led a decisive charge at the Battle of Măcin. Kutuzov was on good terms with Tsar Paul, but had disputes with his successor Tsar Alexander. In 1805, he led Russian forces alongside Austria during the Napoleonic Wars. The allied Russo-Austrian army was defeated by Napoleon at the Battle of Austerlitz. Alexander blamed Kutuzov and demoted him to Moldova for the Russo-Turkish War of 1806–1812. Kutuzov vanquished a four-times larger Turkish army at Rousse and brought an end to the war with a decisive victory at the Battle of the Danube. For his achievements, he was awarded the titles of count and prince. Kutuzov returned at the request of Alexander for the French invasion of Russia. He was appointed Commander-in-Chief, succeeding Barclay de Tolly and continuing his scorched earth policy up to Moscow. Under Kutuzov's command, the Russian army faced the Grande Armée at the Battle of Borodino. He allowed Napoleon to take an abandoned Moscow, which was set on fire. Kutuzov counter-attacked once Napoleon retreated from Moscow, pushing the French out of the Russian homeland. In recognition of this, Kutuzov was awarded the victory title of Prince Smolensky. He stepped down from command due to deteriorating health soon after the French left Russia. Kutuzov died in 1813 at Bunzlau and was buried at the Kazan Cathedral in Saint Petersburg. Kutuzov was highly regarded in the works of Russian and Soviet historians. Edward Arnold Chapman Edward Arnold Chapman (16 November 1914 – 11 December 1997) was an English criminal and wartime spy. During the Second World War he offered his services to Nazi Germany as a spy and subsequently became a British double agent. Well along into his criminal career, he was arrested in Scotland and charged with blowing up the safe of the headquarters of the Edinburgh Co-operative Society. Let out on bail, he fled to Jersey in the Channel Islands, where he unsuccessfully attempted to continue his criminal career. Chapman had been dining with his lover and future fiancée Betty Farmer at the Hotel de la Plage immediately before his arrest and, when he saw undercover police coming to arrest him for crimes on the mainland, made a spectacular exit through the dining room window (which was shut at the time). Later that same night he committed the slapdash burglary for which he had to immediately begin serving two years in a Jersey prison, which, ironically, spared him at least 14 more years' imprisonment in a mainland prison afterwards. Chapman was still in prison when the Channel Islands were invaded by the Germans.4 While incarcerated he met Anthony Faramus. Following a letter in German which they concocted to get off the Island, they were transferred to Fort de Romainville in Paris. There, Chapman confirmed his willingness to act as a German spy. Under the direction of Captain Stephan von Gröning, head of the Abwehr in Nantes, he was trained in explosives, radio communications, parachute jumping and other subjects in France at La Bretonnière-la-Claye, Saint-Julien-des-Landes, near Nantes, and dispatched to Britain to commit acts of sabotage. On 16 December 1942, Chapman was flown to Britain in a Focke-Wulf bomber, converted for parachuting, from Le Bourget airfield. He was equipped with wireless, pistol, cyanide capsule and £1,000 and, amongst other things, was given the task of sabotaging the de Havilland aircraft factory at Hatfield. After an uncomfortable flight, during which he suffered a nosebleed due to a poorly tightened oxygen mask, Chapman became stuck in the hatch as he tried to leave the aircraft. Finally detaching himself, he landed some distance from the target location of Mundford, Norfolk, near the village of Littleport, Cambridgeshire. The British secret services had been aware of Chapman's existence for some time, via Ultra (decrypted German messages), and would know his date of departure. Section B1A, the MI5-backed department which had the task of capturing enemy agents and turning them into double agents, had discussed the best method of capturing Chapman without revealing Ultra. In the end, Operation Nightcap was envisioned. Rather than conduct a full-scale manhunt, planes from RAF Fighter Command would trail Chapman's aircraft to identify his landing site (from one of three possible options). Local police would then be alerted, with instructions to conduct a search under the guise of looking for a deserter. However, these plans were ultimately unnecessary; Chapman surrendered to the local police shortly after landing and offered his services to MI5. He was interrogated at Latchmere House in southwest London, better known as Camp 020. MI5 decided to use him as a double agent against the Germans and assigned Ronnie Reed as his case officer. (Reed had been invited to join MI5 in 1940 and remained until his retirement in 1976.) His British Secret Service handlers code-named him Zigzag in acknowledgement of his rather erratic personal history. He had a number of criminal aliases known by the British police, amongst them Edward Edwards, Arnold Thompson and Edward Simpson. His German codename was Fritz or, later, after endearing himself to his German contacts, its diminutive form of Fritzchen. Soong Mei-ling Soong Mei-ling or Soong May-ling (Chinese: 宋美齡; pinyin: Sòng Měilíng; March 5, 1898 – October 23, 2003), also known as Madame Chiang Kai-shek or Madame Chiang, was a Chinese political figure who was First Lady of the Republic of China, the wife of Generalissimo and President Chiang Kai-shek. Soong played a prominent role in the politics of the Republic of China and was the sister-in-law of Sun Yat-sen, the founder and the leader of the Republic of China. She was active in the civic life of her country and held many honorary and active positions, including chairman of Fu Jen Catholic University. During the Second Sino-Japanese War she rallied her people against the Japanese invasion and in 1943 conducted an eight month speaking tour of the United States of America to gain support. She was also the youngest and the last surviving of the three Soong sisters, and one of only two first ladies during World War II (along with Queen Elizabeth The Queen Mother, 1900-2002) who lived into the 21st century. Her life extended into three centuries. Suzuki Magoichi Suzuki Magoichi (鈴木孫一、鈴木孫市), better known as Saiga Magoichi or Saika Magoichi (雑賀孫一、雑賀孫市), (c. 1534 – c. May 2, 1589) was the name given to the leader of the Saika Ikki. He is famous for arming his troops with arquebuses and donning the yatagarasu as his family crest. There were three people known as Saika (Suzuki) Magoichi, included Suzuki Sadayu (鈴木佐大夫, 1511–1585, true name Suzuki Shigeoki (鈴木重意)), Suzuki Shigetomo (鈴木重朝, 1561–1623) and Suzuki Shigehide (鈴木重秀, c. 1546 – c. 1586). Shigeoki (鈴木重意, 1511–1585), also known as Suzuki Sadayū (鈴木佐大夫), was Shigehide and Shigetomo's father (though the former is disputed). Since records regarding the first half of his life are scant, it is speculated that he traveled as a mercenary. He was employed by the Hatakeyama clan and was a major contributor for repelling the Miyoshi clan. His reputation as a fearsome warrior began to spread and he became a kokujin in the area. When the Miyoshi clan were being attacked by Oda Nobunaga in 1570, the Ishiyama Hongan-ji mob assisted the resistance against the conqueror. Shigeoki came to their aid and led 600 riflemen into battle. His efforts won him fame when he injured one of Nobunaga's valued generals, Sassa Narimasa. Kennyo continued to count on Shigeoki's reinforcements. During this time, Nobunaga was said to have called him "Kennyo's left and right-hand man". During the Battle of Komaki and Nagakute, Shigeoki aided Tokugawa Ieyasu and surrendered to Toyotomi Hideyoshi's vast army after the battle's conclusion. Though he swore to serve Hideyoshi, Tōdō Takatora suspected that keeping a formidable enemy within their ranks was too risky to trust. Therefore, Shigeoki was sentenced to commit suicide. He died when he was 75. His four sons survived him. Their names were Shigekane, Shigehide, Yoshikane, and Shigetomo. Suzuki Shigehide is perhaps the better known of the three, known for supporting the Ikkō resistance against Oda Nobunaga during the Ishiyama Hongan-ji War. Shigehide (鈴木重秀 or 鈴木重次, c. 1546 – c. 1586) was possibly one of Shigeoki's sons. He is said to be his second eldest son, but the truth behind the matter remains unknown. This is mainly because his name isn't listed in historical records available to the public, making the authenticity of the "Shigehide" name even more dubious. Though said to be a warrior of distinguished prowess, details regarding his services remain scant. Aside from his distinct hatred for Nobunaga, the rest of his history is filled with half-truths, rumors, or theories. According to the Sengoku Engi, he was said to have been a great warrior. It is said that he participated during the Hongan-ji riots as well and led 3,000 gunmen into battle. He is accredited for causing Harada Naomasa's death on the field. Despite being allied with the Miyoshi clan, legends state that Shigehide empathized with the Honganji rebels and was only loyal to them. When the Saika group surrendered to Hideyoshi years later, Shigehide was said to have tried to save his family from destruction. However, he couldn't convince Hideyoshi to spare them and his family's property fell into ruin. From here, the tales surrounding his fate differ from one another. One story says that he served Hideyoshi briefly before he also decided to commit suicide. Another states that he faithfully continued to serve Hideyoshi until Sekigahara and joined the Eastern army. There, he was employed by Date Masamune to be his secondary rifle troop. A few tales said that he became a wanderer and died as a hermit late in his life. After Torii Mototada's downfall during the battle of Sekigahara, he is said to have lived the rest of his days as a rōnin in Mito Domain. Nōhime Lady Nō (Japanese: 濃姫 Hepburn: Nōhime), also known as Kichō (帰蝶), was the wife of Oda Nobunaga, a major daimyō during the Sengoku period of Japanese history. Her proper name was Kichō, but since she came from Mino Province, she is most commonly referred to as Nōhime ("Lady of Mino"; hime means "lady, princess, woman of noble family"). She was renowned for her beauty and cleverness. Nōhime's father was the daimyo Saitō Dōsan and her mother was known as Omi no Kata. Nō herself appears very little in any historical record, and there is not a lot of information on the dates of her birth or death; however, proposed dates for her birth fall in 1533–35. It says that Because Lady No cannot give birth a child so when Lady Kitsuno, concubine of Oda Nobunaga give birth to Oda Nobutada the child was given to Lady No to be raised as Nobunaga's Heir. Nō was said to be extremely intelligent and stunningly beautiful. At their wedding, Nobunaga described her as having "the mind of a genius and the appearance of a goddess." She was married to him in 1549, during a truce between his father, Nobuhide, and Saitō Dōsan. The marriage was a political gesture and many believe there was little love between Nō and Nobunaga. Though she was the official wife of Oda Nobunaga, it is often believed that he focused his love on his concubine, Kitsuno, who bore him his first son, Nobutada. Nō was never able to conceive a child with Nobunaga and it was believed that she was barren. Three years after the Honnō-ji Rebellion and Nobunaga's death, one of his sons gave money to Nō. Through lack of historical record there is not much information of what became of Nō or even the date of her death. Overall, it can be said that Nō's life as it is known now is more of a mixture of legends, folktales, and tentative half-truths. Nō's grave is at Sōken-in (総見院), a sub-temple of Daitoku-ji in Kyoto. It was alleged that Nō was acting as a spy, or even assassin, for her father; at that time it was not an uncommon practice for a wife to relay information to her maiden family. Given Nobunaga's reputation at the time as the unruly "Fool of Owari" (Owari no Utsuke 尾張の虚け), it was also not impossible for Dōsan to want Nō to assassinate him as she was skilled in both the sword and a selection of martial arts. As for her alleged role as a spy, there is a popular story where Nobunaga purposely gave Nō false information regarding a conspiracy between two of her father's head servants and their plans to betray the Saitō. Her father had both the men executed and thus weakened himself by eliminating those loyal to him. Kemal Atatürk Mustafa Kemal Atatürk (Turkish: ceˈmal aˈtaˌtyɾc; 19 May 1881 (conventional) – 10 November 1938) was a Turkish army officer, revolutionary, and founder of the Republic of Turkey, serving as its first President from 1923 until his death in 1938. Ideologically a secularist and nationalist, his policies and theories became known as Kemalism. Atatürk came to prominence for his role in securing the Ottoman Turkish victory at the Battle of Gallipoli during World War I. Following the Empire's defeat and subsequent dissolution, he led the Turkish National Movement, which resisted the mainland Turkey's partition among the victorious Allied powers. Establishing a provisional government in the present-day Turkish capital Ankara, he defeated the forces sent by the Allies, thus emerging victorious from what was later referred to as the Turkish War of Independence. He subsequently proceeded to abolish the decrepit Ottoman Empire and proclaimed the foundation of the Turkish Republic in its place. As the president of the newly formed Turkish Republic, Atatürk initiated a rigorous program of political, economic, and cultural reforms with the ultimate aim of building a modern, progressive, and secular nation-state. He made primary education free and compulsory, opening thousands of new schools all over the country. He also introduced the Latin-based Turkish alphabet, replacing the old Ottoman Turkish alphabet. Turkish women received equal civil and political rights during Atatürk's presidency ahead of many Western countries. In particular, women were given voting rights in local elections by Act no. 1580 on 3 April 1930 and a few years later, in 1934, full universal suffrage, earlier than most other countries in the world. His government carried out a policy of Turkicisation trying to create a homogeneous and unified nation. Under Atatürk, non-Turkish minorities were pressured to speak Turkish in public, non-Turkish toponyms and last names of minorities had to be changed to Turkish renditions. The Turkish Parliament granted him the surname Atatürk in 1934, which means "Father of the Turks", in recognition of the role he played in building the modern Turkish Republic. He died on 10 November 1938 at the age of 57 in Dolmabahçe Palace; he was succeeded as President by İsmet İnönü and was honored with a state funeral. In 1953, his iconic mausoleum was built and opened, which is surrounded by a park called the Peace Park in honor of his famous expression "Peace at Home, Peace in the World". In 1981, the centennial of Atatürk's birth, his memory was honoured by the UN and UNESCO, which declared it The Atatürk Year in the World and adopted the Resolution on the Atatürk Centennial, describing him as "the leader of the first struggle given against colonialism and imperialism" and a "remarkable promoter of the sense of understanding between peoples and durable peace between the nations of the world and that he worked all his life for the development of harmony and cooperation between peoples without distinction". Atatürk is commemorated by many memorials throughout Turkey and numerous countries all over the world, where place names are named in honor of him. Eleftherios Venizelos, former Prime Minister of Greece, forwarded Atatürk's name for the 1934 Nobel Peace Prize. Fictionalized Inspirations Mr. Freeze Mr. Freeze (Victor Fries) is a fictional supervillain appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics, commonly as an adversary of the superhero Batman. Created by writer Dave Wood and artist Sheldon Moldoff, the character first appeared in Batman #121 (February 1959), where he was known as Mr. Zero. Mr. Freeze is one of Batman's most enduring enemies and belongs to the collective of adversaries that make up Batman's rogues gallery. In the most common variation of his origin story, he is a former cryogenics expert in Gotham City who was involved in a laboratory accident while attempting to cure his terminally ill wife Nora Fries. The disaster lowered his body temperature to the point that he must wear a cryogenic suit in order to survive, and he utilizes a "freeze gun" that freezes its targets solid. Post-Crisis, Freeze was revamped using a similar backstory to the one created by Paul Dini for ''Batman: The Animated Series. Dr. Victor Fries, Ph.D. (surname pronounced "freeze") was a brilliant cryogenicist. As a child, he was fascinated with cryonics, so he began his "hobby" of freezing animals. His parents, horrified by his fascination, sent him to a strict boarding school, where he was miserable and felt detached from humanity. In college, he met a woman named Nora, whom he fell in love with and ultimately married. A year and a half after Bruce Wayne becomes Batman, Nora contracts a fatal illness, while Fries works on a freeze ray for GothCorp. Fries' boss Ferris Boyle decides to tell the mob about the gun, leading Batman to create a team of specialists to help him do his job better. Fries decides to use the device on Nora, to put her in cryo-stasis. His boss interrupts and tampers with the experiment, however, resulting in an explosion that kills Nora. Fries survives, but the chemicals in the freeze ray lower his body temperature to the point that he must wear a cryogenic suit in order to survive. He swears revenge on those responsible for the death of his wife (whom he talks to often), and becomes Mr. Freeze, the first supervillain Batman faces in this continuity. Batman's operatives find Freeze, who shoots one of them with his freeze gun. However, Batman eventually apprehends him. Freeze's crimes tend to involve freezing everyone and everything he runs into so he never forges alliances with the other criminals in Gotham, preferring to work alone. On rare occasions he has worked with another member of Batman's rogues gallery, usually as an enforcer for Gotham's mob bosses, such as the Penguin or Black Mask. In one of his notable team-ups, Freeze constructed a cryogenic machine for Hush so that Hush might take revenge on Batman, Freeze's equipment allowing Hush to preserve Catwoman's surgically-removed heart to use as a means of threatening his friend-turned-foe. Mr. Freeze was played by George Sanders, Otto Preminger and Eli Wallach in the Batman television series, by Arnold Schwarzenegger in the 1997 film Batman & Robin, and by Nathan Darrow on the television series Gotham. He was voiced by Michael Ansara in Batman: The Animated Series, by Clancy Brown in The Batman, and by Maurice LaMarche in the Batman: Arkham video game franchise. IGN's list of the Top 100 Comic Book Villains of All Time List ranked Mr. Freeze as #67. ''Talia al-Ghul Talia al Ghul (Arabic: تاليا الغول) is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics, commonly in association with Batman. The character was created by writer Dennis O'Neil and artist Bob Brown, and first appeared in Detective Comics #411 (May 1971). Talia is the daughter of the supervillain Ra's al Ghul, the half-sister of Nyssa Raatko, on-and-off romantic interest of the superhero Batman, and the mother of Damian Wayne (the fifth Robin). She has alternately been depicted as an anti-hero. Talia has appeared in over 200 individual comics issues, and has been featured in various media adaptions. The character was voiced by Helen Slater in ''Batman: The Animated Series, which became her first appearance in media other than the comic books. Talia / Miranda Tate was subsequently portrayed by Marion Cotillard in the 2012 film The Dark Knight Rises, and by Lexa Doig in the television series Arrow. ''Dark Phoenix Dark Phoenix is the name given to Jean Grey after she became corrupted by the Hellfire Club and turned into a vastly powerful supervillain who proceeded to cause chaos across the universe until being defeated in a battle than supposedly claimed her life (of course Jean Grey was later revealed alive) - although modern retelling attribute much of the events to the corruption of the Phoenix-Force in the original comic book (and X-Men 3) the Dark-Phoenix was simply Jean Grey gone bad rather than a separate/merged entity. The Phoenix, in the form of Jean, appeared as the primary antagonist of ''X-Men: The Last Stand and a prominent plot point in the final episodes of Wolverine and the X-Men. Dark Phoenix was also used in the 1990's X-Men cartoon's third season. She was portrayed by actress Famke Jansen in X-Men: The Last Stand who also portrayed Xenia Onatopp, Evelyn Stockard-Price, Rachel Wright, and Muriel, and by Sophie Turner in X-Men: Apocalypse, and soon X-Men: Dark Phoenix. ''Ava Lord Ava Lord is a prominently featured antagonist in Frank Miller's ''Sin City comics, serving as the main antagonist of A Dame to Kill For, the second story in the series and one of the two main antagonists of its 2014 film adaptation alongside Senator Ethan Roark. An ex-lover of Dwight McCarthy, she manipulates men with her good looks and an innocent facade for her own personal gain or amusement. An expert liar, she is considered a goddess by Manute, her towering manservant, and a "manipulative bitch" by Dwight. She represents the classic femme fatale, acting as a foil to Dwight's hard-boiled antihero. She is portrayed by Eva Green in the film adoptions, who also portrays Vesper Lynd in the James Bond film Casino Royale and Angelique Bouchard in Dark Shadows. ''Nefeltari Vivi Nefeltari Vivi is one of the major heroes in ''One Piece. She is the princess of Alabasta. She is the daughter of Nefeltari Cobra and Titi. She was one of the main antagonists of the Reverse Mountain Arc under the Baroque Works codename Miss Wednesday, but she ended up traveling with the Straw Hat Pirates for most of the Alabasta Saga after revealing herself to be a spy plotting against Baroque Works. She has not been featured in the main story since the Straw Hats left Alabasta but has occasionally been shown to be keeping track of their progress. Vivi does not fit the stereotype of a needy and authoritative princess, never demanding any special attention or prioritizing herself above others. In fact, she usually puts the needs of others far above her own and is hesitant to rely on others or ask for help with her problems. In particular, she places an enormous value on the citizens of her country and the lives of her friends. Vivi's selfless nature could be seen especially when she asked the Straw Hats to make a detour to get medical help for Nami instead of continuing straight to Alabasta, even though she knew her country was in a state of emergency. She is also extremely brave and determined, going up against powerful enemies for her friends' sake even when clearly outmatched. Her selflessness and sense of responsibility push her to carry her country's burden. She is slow to anger and quick to forgive but fiercely loyal to her friends, her family, and her country. As a member of Alabasta's royal family, she loves her country and is willing to do anything to protect it, even infiltrating a vast criminal organization. She doesn't mind doing tasks that seem unsuitable for a princess, such as washing dishes. Vivi grew up knowing that she was responsible for the well-being of her country. As such, she developed impressive skills as a diplomat. Even as a child, she understood what being a princess meant and acted with wisdom beyond her years: when slapped by Wapol, she apologized for being in his way and held back her tears until he was out of earshot, all for the sake of preventing an international incident. When they reached Drum Island, she was able to persuade Luffy to not attack the villagers and even put on a brave face after being shot in the arm. Her courage convinced the villagers to allow them into the village peacefully. During arguments, Vivi has a hard time coming up with insults and usually ends up saying something of little offense. She has a habit of giving people nicknames, calling Zoro "Mr. Bushido," for example.9 She also has a habit of biting her bottom lip when she is worried. Despite her kind and earnest nature, she can be deceptive when necessary. At age fourteen, she was able to infiltrate Baroque Works and, over the course of two years, quickly rose to frontier agent status without anybody realizing her true identity. A running gag throughout much of the Alabasta Arc was that Vivi constantly forgot to warn the Straw Hats about various dangers of the desert, such as giant scorpions and lizards, until after they appeared. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji quickly dispatched any threatening creatures but berated her for her inability to remember such things beforehand. After the time-skip, it is shown that her time with the Straw Hats have changed her, as Vivi's adventurous side from her times as a pirate showed itself when she was about to head to Mariejois for Reverie. She apparently misses her time on the sea, as she felt reminiscent from the breeze from the salty ocean. She even jumped down from the mast of the ship, worrying those around her who were not with her during her time as a pirate. ''Wang Xifeng Wang Xifeng (traditional Chinese: 王熙鳳; simplified Chinese: 王熙凤; pinyin: Wáng Xīfèng) is one of the principal characters in the classic Chinese novel ''Dream of the Red Chamber as well as arguably its main antagonist. She came from one of the Four Great Families, the Wang (the other three are Jia, Shi, and Xue), and is known for her great beauty, her wit and intelligence, her vivacious manner, her multiple-faced personality and her fierce sense of fidelity. Her family brought her up as a boy; in fact, the name “Xifeng” is considered masculine in her era. She is portrayed by various actress in different adaptations, most notably He Jie in 1987 TV series version. Xifeng is a niece of Lady Wang and is married to Jia Lian, the eldest grandchild of Grandmother Jia (hence, she is related to Baoyu by blood and by marriage). As such she plays a significant role in the day-to-day running of the Rongguo household; in fact, she is the de facto holder of the household's purse. She is the most powerful woman of the Jia Clan, after Grandmother Jia and Lady Wang. She is also worldly, tactful, able to sweet talk Grandmother Jia and the other powerful ladies within the family, while controlling the servants with an iron fist. However, she is disliked by the jealous Lady Xing, her husband's stepmother, who came from a lower family. Xifeng's relationship with her sybaritic husband changed greatly as the story processed. At first, Jia Lian was infatuated with his new bride, weeping hysterically when she got ill with a voodoo curse. But he is a womanizer by nature, and grew tired of Xifeng's stringent control. In one chapter, he slept with a servant woman during his daughter's illness; in another, he was caught in bed with the wife of his servant on Xifeng's birthday. The fatal turn in their relationship came when Jia Lian met You Erjie at a funeral, and married her in secret (right after Xifeng's abortion). Xifeng was kept in the dark for months. When she found out, the outraged mistress came up with a cunning plan. She put on a pretty smile and invited You Erjie to live with the Jia family, putting the unfortunate concubine completely under her control. In the end, You Erjie lost her child to a charlatan and committed suicide. Xifeng and Jia Lian's relationship deteriorated quickly after this. Sister Feng (凤姐, Fèng Jiě) as Xifeng is also known, is well known in the novel both for her great capability as well as her almost-venomous character; when a poorer member of the Jia family once tried to seduce her into having an affair with him, she tricked him repeatedly into "rendezvous" which turned out to be a trap, and the offending man eventually died of his desire for her (Chapters 11 and 12). Yet she is without doubt the most capable woman, if not the most capable character of either sex, within the novel; impartial and harsh in her discipline, she is hailed by her niece-in-law Qin Keqing as "a hero amongst womenfolk". She can be kindhearted towards rustic folks like Granny Liu and poor relatives like Xing Xiuyan (who is in fact not related to her at all but a niece of Lady Xing), but capable of great cruelty when her power is challenged, such as engineering the suicide of her husband's concubine You Erjie, whom Jia Lian married in secrecy, fearing the wrath of his wife. She has a daughter, her only child by Jia Lian, Jia Qiaojie. In the Cheng-Gao version, when the Jia family collapsed, Qiaojie was sold into a brothel by Xifeng's heartless brother, but was rescued by Granny Liu before any harm was done. Since the last chapters of the original book were lost, it is not known what exactly happened in Cao Xueqin's original ending. But it can be inferred from Xifeng's "panci" (判词, lit. "judgement poem", a short poem concluding the fate of a certain character) and other clues that she was probably divorced and abandoned by Jia Lian, thrown in jail, and died on the way to her hometown Jinling. ''Navigation'' Category:CIS Productions Category:OCs Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Type II Anti Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Tragic Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Major Villains Category:Assassins Category:Secret Agents Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Double Agent Category:Fallen Hero Category:Team Witness members Category:Order of Flourish Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Pawns Category:Villainous Friend Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Insecure Characters Category:Sibling Category:Grey Zone Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Extremists Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Speedsters Category:Orange Eyed Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Magicians Category:Witches Category:Aristocrats Category:Framed Characters Category:Mass Poisoners Category:Major Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Poisoners Category:Honorable Villains Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Orphans Category:Jerkish Woobies Category:Woobies Category:Sociopaths Category:Atoners Category:Anti Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Enforcer Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Characters Category:Dark Arzonia's Avatar Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Breakout Characters Category:On and Off Villains Category:Breakout Villains Category:Blondes Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Deal Makers Category:Heroic Magnificent Bastards Category:Guile Hero Category:Wise Characters Category:Strategists Category:Pure Good Category:Hexenmeister Community Category:Arzonia Family Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Danica McKellar Category:Nicest Characters Category:Salem Descendants Category:Croatoan Spawn